Things I Love About You
by SimplyKari
Summary: Juvia loved Gray Fullbuster, that was an undeniable fact. There are several things she loved about the Ice mage, some physical, some emotional. Out of all them, only one came to mind when the question of "Which one really made you love him?" was brought up. He made the rain go away. Simple as that. But… One-Shot. Gruvia. Rated T because of Gray's mouth.


Juvia loved Gray.

It was an undeniable truth, not that you would have a reason to deny it. One look at her antics and the answer will come to you quite quickly. There were several reasons as to why she loved the Ice mage with all her heart. Some a bit wilder than others but out of all of them, there was one that stood out to this very day.

He made the rain go away.

It was a straightforward answer that didn't make much sense on its own but when shared alongside her story, it really made sense. Juvia would always pick it as an answer because it truly represented the growth of her love that much clearly. Juvia loved him for his personality and mindset above all else, but even so, that didn't mean the Water mage didn't indulge in attraction towards Gray via other traits. Some of these traits presented themselves to her sometime ago.

It all happened one chilly afternoon at the Fairy Tail guild that both mages belonged to. Cana had suggested that all the girls should join together at the bath house where the steam would put feeling back into the bones of the females of the guild. The boys had also agreed to do the same, although Natsu didn't really know why he should join as the cold hadn't affected him.

Juvia bit her lip as she undressed, the cold biting at her soft pale skin as soon as her outfit was removed, thus exposing her to the breeze that surrounded the changing room. Quickly grasping the white towel laid next to her, she wrapped it around her figure and walked towards the cloud of steam that stood across the entryway of the room she was standing in. Whistles burst through the air from a certain brunette's lips as Juvia slid into the bath, her towel being left behind on the edge of said area. The blue haired felt her cheeks warm at the action but her embarrassment was long forgotten as the warm water hit her skin.

The rest of the girls talked on through the entire time they stayed there, the subject changing from battle techniques to what was eaten that morning. Not long after, the conversation had reached its peak as they say; they brought up the males of the guild.

Juvia was more than happy to express why she had such a strong infatuation with Gray Fullbuster, explaining in detail her story. Before she met Gray, her smiles were strained, if they were any. The mention of her unfortunate "curse" brought her pain and she recoiled when people would use it as an insult. The difference between the Juvia from then and the Juvia who stood in front of them now was the way she told her story with a smile. The reason?

This story had a happy continuation.

Although it didn't have a happy ending, as the story was yet to finish, Juvia was happy beyond relief with her current situation, she couldn't help but express it. The rest of the girls cracked smiles and even giggled at Juvia's dramatization towards the end but they were all happy for her. From the story and what Gajeel had told Levy, Juvia didn't live a happy life. The dragonslayer showed his appreciation to the girls for making her smile, although he wouldn't admit it, he also was thankful to the "stripping ice princess" for making her happy.

As Erza began to tell a story of her own, starring the one and only Jellal, the girls heard the sound of splitting wood. It seemed to come from the wall that separated the girls' bathhouse with the boys'. So engrossed in their conversation, none of them had realized the shouting from the other side so when the sound of the wood being completely destroyed broke through the air, the girls were very surprised.

Screams and shrieks filled the air as the peaceful air around the bath had been completely shattered as the wooden wall behind them.

Lucy and Erza were some of the first to actually break into action, and the anger flashing across their faces showed they were not happy with the situation. Second was Levy, although her reaction wasn't as chaotic compared to the previous girls. A head of long black hair was nestled under her chin and she couldn't help but notice her body was much warmer than it should be. Levy's face changed quickly to a red tone as her mind finally clicked together what just happened to her.

 _ **"GAJEEL?!"**_

Gajeel Redfox, naked, was laying down on top of her also naked self.

His messy apologies and low curses weren't enough to keep the tears of embarrassment from falling down her face and the now angry Erza who was slowly descending upon him.

Juvia grabbed the towel from behind her and made sure to wrap it tightly across her skin before she rushed out of the scene. The image of what happened to Levy circling around her mind making it hard to find her clothes, but soon thereafter, a piece of blue cloth caught her eye and she quickly fished it out of the pile. Firmly grasping it in her fist, she turned around to lock the door but it seemed she had missed the person that stepped inside.

"Hey, are you okay Ju-"

 _"Ah!"_

Juvia's lips parted as a small yell flew out of them. What was Gray doing here? He shouldn't be here! Maybe he didn't see her?

Luck was simply not on Juvia's side today, so when her foot stepped on a lost piece of clothing on the floor from her rummaging through a pile of clothing, she slipped right into Gray's arms and in that moment she simply wished she was invisible. Her hands unconsciously landed on his shoulders as did his hands on her waist. Juvia's eyes shut close, the embarrassment already being too much for her to handle.

"Shit, Juvia are you okay? Are you hurt?" Gray's voice sounded next to her head, his breathe caressing her ear. She eep'd before stuffing her face into his neck.

"Gray-sama! Please, don't look at Juvia" The poor girl exclaimed, her voice soft and high. She could feel his hands tighten on her waist to keep her steady. It was silent for a few seconds, the chaos just behind the closed door disappearing into the background of the sound of Juvia's and, surprisingly, Gray's, heart beats. She could hear him swallow before his chest vibrated with his voice,

"Uh- Juvia, could you maybe- kind of move?" His voice was dry. It seemed like she wasn't the only one embarrassed to hell and back.

"But…Juvia is embarrassed of Gray seeing her so…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, as when she was about to, something caught her attention.

This was the first time she was so close to him. Not even when they had done a Unison Raid had they been this close. Thanks to this fact, Juvia had suddenly realized how warm Gray was. Despite the fact his magic was the complete opposite, his body radiated off heat. Not only that, he smelled kind of nice…

Juvia's face seemingly relaxed as she took in the smell. She could almost fall asleep right there in his arms.

"…Juvia?"

"Gray-sama smells very nice" Juvia noticed the slight hesitation in his breathe at that sentence, but it wasn't long before she also received a compliment.

"You do too…"

It was weird, from not a lot of body contact between them one moment to such an intimate and close embrace the next was definitely weird but both of them didn't seem to find it in them to release each other despite the embarrassment and reddening of their faces. That is, until Natsu was kicked into the wall beside them by Lucy. They separated quite quickly from that, not before Gray had instinctively moved her to his other shoulder and wrapped his arms around her even more tightly.

The next day, Juvia arrived at the guild with a bright smile and greeted the members of the guild that were occupying the tables in the Guild Hall before going to sit at the bar with Mira. After some small talk with the older of the Strauss siblings, she heard the door to the guild open. Turning around, her eyes met Gray's for a split-second before they both looked off somewhere else, their faces holding a pink hint to them. Mira laughed softly at their reaction as she cleaned a glass, already aware of the antics from yesterday's bath incident.

Juvia continued her conversation with the S-Class mage, her cheeks definitely warmer than before. After a while, she went to stand up just to bump into someone.

"Juvia is sorry-"

"Ah sorry-"

The pair stared at each other for a bit until smiles broke out through their faces and their faces reddened once more.

Juvia loved Gray Fullbuster, that was an undeniable fact. There are several things she loved about the Ice mage, some physical, some emotional. Out of all them, only one came to mind when the question of "Which one really made you love him?" was brought up.

He made the rain go away. Simple as that.  
 _  
But the smell of his collar and the warmth of his skin were very close behind._

 **Hope you enjoyed, I know I did**

 **~ Kari**

 **You can find me on tumblr at**


End file.
